Utilizador Discussão:B.L.
Secundários Foi vc quem colocou todos os secundários juntos? Se foi, reverte lá, é para ficar em seção de quem é quem, para exemplificar. --Caio_wgm 20h07min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Convidados Cara...convidados especiais são aqueles que algum dia já foram principais mas não são mais, sendo assim, Michael Emerson não é especial na segunda tmporada. --Caio_wgm 20h11min de 23 de abril de 2009 (UTC) :Yan, não sei como ta os da primeira temporada, mas da 2ª, 3ª, 4ª e 5ª já estão todos arrumados. Agora, se quiser ajudar, podemos começar a colocar esses nomes certos, sem distinção de estrelando e co-estrelando em ordem alfabética na página da temporada, pq tem nomes errados e nomes faltando. --Caio_wgm 21h05min de 23 de abril de 2009 (UTC) LOST - DVD 5ª Temporada Então, Yan e Lucas, dizem que será essa a capa do DVD da quinta temporada, tanto que está até no Amazon, mas ainda não é confirmado. Se for, a cor é bem estranha. Mas, para já termos, vum de vocês podia fazer na página de testes infoboxes de episódio, de personagem de flash, a predefinição legenda, infoboxes de DVD, página da quinta temporada com uma cor que se aproxima desse verde, claro que tão claro é ruim, mas não podemos fugir a regra, então se for essa capa, será assim. Quando fizerem, me avisem que dou uma olhada. Cada um pode testar com um verde diferente, dai vemos. Vou viajar e volto segunda ou terça, dai eu vejo. --Caio_wgm 05h03min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Predefinição FB Deu erro nessa pred, veja em qualquer um dos que usam quinta temporada. Tem erro. E tem que arrumar a predefinição dos de FB principais e a lista de episódios. --Caio_wgm 00h43min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Template:Episode Information É pra substituir aquele monte de código nas páginas dos roteiristas e diretores que mostra os episódios que escreveram/dirigiram. Ainda tá um pouco longe de ficar pronta, eu acho. 21h21min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Então, ocorreu um triste fato que é o seguinte: estou me mudando, voltando pra minha cidade, na casa dos meus pais. Aqui tem pc e tals, mas é ruim e a net lerda, então não vou poder baixar o episódio, nem ajudar muito na atualização. To nervoso pq quero ver, mas vou dar um jeito. Então, deixo as coisas com vocês, olha a responsa xD. --Caio_wgm 21h53min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) RE: Jules Mas eu nÃo coloquei. :ss 16h25min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Imagens Cara, tira aquelas legendinhas das fotos que vc poe aqui. Fica feio com aquelas coisas brancas no final da imagem, escritas. Tira, eu sempre tiro. --Caio_wgm 16h29min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Acredito que vou entrar só a noite agora, mas por favor, dê uma ajuda a o novo administrador, CrisBH, vc, Lucas e Bruno devem ajudá-lo agora. Ok? Dêem boas vindas também. Abraço. --Caio_wgm 16h43min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Concurso Episódios 6ª Temporada Yan e Bruno já vieram falar comigo osbre o concurso. Assim, você tem o meu "aval" para começarem o concurso no mês de Junho. Tem um problema: eu, pessoalmente, sempre cuidei das páginas da Lostpédia e o que ela era divulgada afora do site. Eu não poderei me concentrei no concurso, pois tenho muito o que fazer, ou seja, ficariam a cargo dos 3 administradores Yan, Bruno e Lucas. Eu QUERO que o Lucas seja um dos jurados e que o concurso siga as regras do primeiro. Seriam 15 episódios, dois para Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro, Novembro e Dezembro e um para Janeiro. Seguiria a história da 6ª Temporada, já teriam desafios a partir do primeiro. A página do concurso deve seguir as mesmas coisas do primeiro concurso. Para que não fique totalmente de fora, eu criarei os desafios a partir do primeiro episódio, a cada episódio escolhido, vcs precisam me passar um resumo para que eu crie os novos, vcs podem me dar sujestões também. Me lembrem sempre de quando preciso criar os desafios. Se for para vcs começarem esse concurso, precisam levar a sério até o fim. TUDO!! Pq a culpa de algo dar errado e falta de compromisso e falta de respeito com os competidores cairá sobre vocês. O sistema de notas continua o mesmo, tudo continua como está, a não ser sobre a Season junto conosco, isso é só a Lostpédia. Quero muita criatividade sobre as coisas, mas nada de loucura. Lembrem: Lost é sim ficção, mas não é bobo. Os três cuidaram das páginas e resolvam entre vocês quem cuida das atualizões das páginas, quem fica responsável por arrumar a pagina principal dos concursos, quem cuida das notícias da página principal, quem cuida do status do concurso. Ok? Fico esperando vcs três conversarem e me darem a resposta. Além disso, quero um teste da página do concurso nas páginas de testes de vcs. Para ver a escrita, de como vcs escreverão regras, enfim, pra saber se posso deixar nas mãos de vcs. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 02h07min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) : Não posso fazer até setembro só, é muito pouco. O que dá para fazer é realmente Junho, Julho, Agosto, Setembro, Outubro e Novembro. Sendo 2 ep. por mês serão 12, igual ao concurso anterior. Se vcs toparem assim, e todas as outras coisas que disse antes, arranjem um horario entre vcs no msn e venham conversar comigo. --Caio_wgm 21h50min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) ::Então pessoal, se vcs querem começar o concurso em Junho, já está aí. Então, até domingo quero páginas de testes com layout interessante que chame atenção para divulgarmos, com regras certinhas, explicando tudo. Alguma coisa para por na página principal como tínhamos e algo para por na comunidade do orkut. Vamos lá, pq se não já mostramos pro público, ninguém vai escrever nada. Pensem em alguma coisa como prêmio para o primeiro colocado também. Se existir essa possibilidade. --Caio_wgm 03h05min de 21 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Assinatura E aí cara? Vi que você talvez esteja tendo alguns problemas com a assinatura, e eu também tive. É só criar a página "Usuário:B.L./autosig" escrito " " e nas suas preferências colocar " ", então é só assinar normalmente ;D 02h22min de 24 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Recapitulação Gostei das páginas e tals. Gostei que vc colocou as curiosidades e aumentou as paginas dos pilots. Espero que vc faça com os outros que estao faltando a medida que a recapitulação vá andando. Vlw. --Caio_wgm 23h28min de 9 de junho de 2009 (UTC) Projeto You're back :D Muito boa a ideia de colocar as estruturas dos eps nas páginas da temporada. Deu pra fazer uma análise boa, já que um dos feitos da série é justamente isso. Anyway, pensei em fazer uma coisa que a gente vai indo de página por página da americana e ir atualizando e criando o que falta aqui, mas it's not a one man job já que é um trabalho consideravelmente longo, então pensei em te chamar pra gente fazer isso ou pelo menos metade disso até a premiere. Tá afim? 18h44min de 5 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Eu falei só até a premiere porque eu vou fazer ensino médio + técnico e talvez eu não tenha muito tempo nem pra editar dos episódios, mas mesmo assim bora continuar quando der, sauhsausha. E tipo, eu tinha pensado quase o mesmo que você. As mais importantes primeiro, sem colocar aquelas páginas de trocentos sites irrelevantes que eles fazem e talz. Agora sobre as cores, o que seria Peru? saushaush :x 19h34min de 5 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Acho que tá bom, tipo a americana né? Mas acho que dividir em anos o pós-ilha e as viagens no tempo não ficaria tão bom. Ficariam várias seções sem muito conteúdo e ainda tem períodos que a gente não sabe com muita certeza, então tudo num texto só ficaria mais sucinto. Tipo, só *Quinta temporada **Viagens no tempo **1974-1977 e *Fora da ilha **2005-2007 *De volta à ilha **1977 17h48min de 6 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Faz tipo do jeito que eu fiz na do Jack, porque corta bastante subtítulo (; 20h14min de 6 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) **Tá certo, é que seria de melhor referência colocar isso na página dos O6, Ben, Des e Frank porque seria meio repetitivo colocar Na Ilha duas vezes no , mas Locke morreu, então é mais importante colocar Depois da Morte no h2, e colocar Na Ilha no h3, o que não ficaria repetitivo. Deu pra entender? ^^ Ah, e eu tirei o espaço entre os dias e o hífen porque náo parece que é "dia tal ao dia tal", e parece que é mais um divisor quando fica com espaço, oks? 00h02min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Quem chegar lá primeiro. aushauhasush 17h50min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Ah, tá #fail. O Antes do Acidente pode ser no estilo dos flashbacks dos sobreviventes: "Bomba Jughead (1954)", "Visitas ao Locke (1956-1972)", "Época DHARMA (73-92)" e "Recrutando Juliet (01)", ou títulos desse tipo. 18h10min de 7 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Dude, ao invés de colocar mais código nas infos, poderia só colocar entre parênteses depois do morto o código do episódio (mas daí tem que fazer isso em todos os que morreram); o Monstro como secundário não soaria muito bem, porque o Vincent é o Vincent, mas o Monstro é tipo... o Monstro, ele não tem muita história (ou qualquer história) pra se tornar um secundário, e não temos certeza se só existe um (ele parece se separarar em dois em 3x16); e sobre os personagens com navs, acho melhor nem criar pra Rousseau. É melhor continuar com o padrão, que é se for principal ganha, e se tiver flash ganha. Não teria muito como preencher as navs e daí tudo ficaria meio despadronizado porque alguns tem e outros não sem uma explicação muito concreta. 00h11min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Ah, outra coisa. Eu não consigo situar os h3 do Antes da Ilha do Jack em anos. Você sabe como fazer isso? :s 00h21min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) **Acho que seria "i got it". ^^ 18h44min de 8 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Personagens Recorrentes Dude, personagens secundários e recorrentes são a mesma coisa, por isso estou deletando o portal, mas passando os personagens pro dos secundários. Não tem motivo pra deixar dois portais que são a mesma coisa :s E aliás, esse portal secundário já tava precisando de um up, já que tem uns personagens ali que nem servem muito pra história... 02h47min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *No idea. Mas acho que só deixaria o Locke mesmo, porque nos releases fala Terry O'Quinn as Locke, então acho que o Inimigo não seria considerado um principal. 18h18min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Sem o Jarrah, porque eles não chegaram a casar. 18h30min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) *Ah, verdade. Eles tinham acabado de se casar quando ela foi atropelada, tanto que eles falam sobre a lua-de-mel e pá. Então, copia da EN porque não faço a mínima ideia de como funciona essa coisa de sobrenomes nesses países distantes :s 21h17min de 20 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) Estava corrigendo erros de ortografia na na página de Erros de Gravação, a partir da 4ª temporada. Na previsão, aparece tudo corretamente, entretanto na página já salva os nomes dos episódios foram substituídos pela indicação de temporada e episódio (4x08, por exemplo) com um link apontando para a Wikipedia... O que está errado? LA X Os ENs acabaram bolando aquele pred, que parece ser mais prática já que não vai precisar ficar trocando todas as coisas, e também vamos fazer páginas alternativas de personagens. Fica mais melhor de bom :) 00h55min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) *Ah, mas só para principais. Secundários ficam com a alternativa no mesmo artigo. 01h10min de 4 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Erros de Potugues... Quer que eu concerte os erros? RE: Cara, tá muito difícil pra mim. Tipo, só tô ficando aqui no PC mais ou menos uma hora por dia, que daí eu vejo algumas mudanças por aqui e algumas outras coisas. Editar do jeito que quero só vou poder a partir da madrugada de sexta-sábado. Tô chegando umas 19h, jogo um pouco de PC, cochilo, janto e durmo pra acordar às 5h30. Tá tipo muito phoda. :x Anyway, percebi que você segurou muito bem as coisas até agora. Congrats :) 22h48min de 10 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Foto Justin Olá... Lá no Portal: Os Outros, eu vi que Justin não tem uma foto... eu carreguei uma foto dele... é justin.jpg se não me engano... [[Usuário:Lostdi|Lostdi] 15h50min de 11 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) ADM Cara, precisamos de mais um ADM urgentemente D: Que tal fazermos um concurso ou alguma coisa assim pra pegarmos mais uns 2? 01h02min de 18 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) opre. foi mal a confusão. agora já sei como fazer. valeu a dica. abraço. EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DE MIRA FURLAN NA 5ª TEMPORADA, EU NÃO ME LEMBRO DE MC GAINEY NA 5ª OU NA 6ª TEMPORADA, EM NOME DE ALAH, MUDEM O BAGULHO, ESTÁ TUDO ERRADO, ELES NÃO PARTICIPARAM MAIS DA SÉRIE, A MIRA ATÉ FOI PARA A 6ª, MAS NÃO NA 5ª E MC GAINEY DEIXOU LOST EM MEET KEVIN JOHNSON. ATENCIOSAMENTE, MENDÉZ. eles são inimigos dos outros, mas eles também queriam explorar a ilha, por isso Widmore colocou os falsos destroços perto da Indenósia